Irresistible
by Perfectlyentwined
Summary: A Harry Styles love story
1. Chapter 1

Alina

Looking out the window I feel calm. But then they come back, the restless nerves. How am I ever going to fit in? It just won't be a boy band anymore. One direction.

"And the winner is… Ashley niiece."

The words that did this all. When I was on the X factor I came in second place! So close to first! But Simon put me into One Direction because my talent was too much to waste.

But whatever. I should get my beauty sleep now.

One direction P.O.V

"I dont want another band member" Louie said to Simon. "Too bad, There is nothing I can do about it now. Besides you guys need a higher voice in your music, and this might get you more guy fans. "Hes gay!" said Zayn. "Look Simon maybe this wasn't the best idea. this will lose fans, not gain them" said harry. Simon made a face that said oh well.

Alina P.O.V

"Woah, this place is huge" I said. "Isnt it?" the limo diver responds. He also said "The boys will think that you are huge news too." "why?' I asked him. "oh, they think that you are a guy." he answers. "ahh, clever" I tell him. He gets my bags, and I take two of the light ones to help him I enter the house. I see the boys standing strangely in a straight line. When they see me their jaws drop. Then they start laughing. "You're a girl!" said Louie. "Apparently" I reply. Harry then comes up to me and takes my bags, he says" welcome" with a wink. Boy they weren't kidding when magazines called him the flirt of the band. We then go to talk in the massive living room. Louie is hilarious with his acts. Niall is sweet and funny. Zayn is like the big brother figure. Liam is cool and laid back. Then that leaves Harry. He acts like I'm his girlfriend. He sits really close to me. He puts his arm around me. Which I love. He also winks at me. But he cant like me. Hes the flirt. That's his job. I get up to go get a drink from the kitchen. When I come back, I stop and eavesdrop. I hear Harry say "shes hot" They all agree on that. Which makes me very happy. I never thought I could be hot, or even pretty. I come back and sit next to Harry. He looks at me and says "hey beautiful." I say hey back. Then his eyes widen. "What happened to you?" he asked. "What do you mean?" I say. "Your eyes, they were brown, and now they're a deep blue." he replies. The boys are confused. But I'm not. "Oh, I have a disorder that my eye color changes whenever my mood changes." "Sooo, whats brown mean?" Harry askes "Happy" I say. "Then whats deep dark blue? You're not sad right?" "No, Im not sad, but im not allowed to say my mood." "Awww why?" Louie asked "Its just like that. If people know what im really feeling, it would be bad." I say. "Ohh" they all chorus. But this is bad deep blue means im feeling romantic, or in love. That's not good.

Then Simon walks in. "Ive got your roommates. Its two per by age, Zayn and Naill together being 17, Louie and Liam together also 17, and Harry and Alina together being the youngest, 16. Now off you go, this is Harry and Alina's house. After everyone leaves its just me and Harry. He comes to me and holds me by the waist and says "wanna come somewhere with me?" "Um sure, but where?" I reply. "You'll see" he says. We get into his car and he takes to me to this forest. We continue driving and talking, and just having fun for a while when he comes to a stop and he says "we're here." I get out of the car and I'm in front of a steepish hill. "I hope you don't mind climbing." he says. I smirk. He helps me up the hill, but of course I'm clumsy and mess up a lot. When we finally get up there its almost sunset, and the view its beautiful. "Wow" I say. He takes my hand and says "come on." We sit on the edge of the hill and we talk. It was a nice conversation untill he asked "So...does this count as our first date?" "I really dont want a relationship." I said back. "oh... no girl has ever said no to me before."he said "well I just did." I said nicely with a wink. He laughs "come on, we should get going untill it gets too dark." "Okay." I reply.

I was so preoccupied about what he said that I stopped paying attention to where I was going. I ended up tripping over a rock. The impact caused me to fall  
backwards and I could hear the thump as my head hit the ground.

I was laughing too hard to feel any pain. "I'm so sorry are you okay?" I heard Harry's voice.

"Don't be sorry, it's my fault. I should really watch where I'm going." I laughed.

"Here." he extended his arm above me. I took it and let him help me up.

"Whoa. Hurts a lot more now that I'm up." I rubbed the back of my head.

"You should probably see a doctor. You hit your head pretty hard." he stated.

"No, really I do things like this all the time. I'm okay." I looked up and locked eyes with Harry. "Ready?" he asks

"yea." I say back to him with a smile. We link arms and he leads us back to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

30 days later

Me and Harry have been going to a new place every day. But today we are going to this British carnival. Its going to be fun, but it not a date! And he knows that. But I admit I have a crush on him, but I don't want a relationship. Ugghh. My thoughts are interrupted by Harry himself.

"Hey, you look amazing" he said showing me those dimples.

"Thanks" I replied meeting his gaze

"So, you ready to go?" he laughed.

"Yea let's go" I said.

The car ride there was fairly short, but when we got there I was shocked. I didn't think that so much people would be there.

"There's a lot of people there" I said.

"yea….that's new" he said staring out the window

"What if somebody notices you?" I asked him

"Unlikely, they all want to focus on not getting lost" he said

At this point we got out of the car

"But what if we get lost…." I asked him

"We wont" he said taking my hand with a slight smile

The two of us walked side by side holding hands.

1 hour later

"Put your hood on, there is somebody following us." "Don't look" he said to me

I did as I was told.

Harry started walking faster; he looked back, and then pulled me into a crowd that was surrounding some booth. We stayed there for a while till he pulled me to the side of the booth and laid me against the wall; Harry was on top of me in a protective way. We were staring into each others eyes; until he said

"tell me what dark blue means"

I hesitated then said "I can't." I looked down.

What I wanted to happen was for me to say love, and we would kiss. But no, I had to ruin it.

"I think she's gone" he said

"good…. You handled that well." I replied, trying to make things fun again.

"It's not the first time it happened." He said, he told me about the time he and Louie were being stalked.

He stopped in front of a line, which was moving really fast. "Why did we stop?" I asked him.

"We are going to go on the London eye.

"But…" I was interrupted by Harry telling the guy he wanted a private thingy. Then we were pushed in and off we went. I sat down on the bench and already felt sick.

Harry sat next to me and said "is anything wrong love?"

"Well…I'm scared of heights."

"But you weren't afraid when we went on that mountain thing." He stated.

"But that wasn't that big, and it wasn't moving, and we weren't in a big glass thingy." I said.

"aww, and I'm guessing teal means fear, right?" he asked

"yea" I said. I knew he was referring to my eye color, and if I spend too much time with him, he'll know them all. He knew this was the perfect moment to get close, physically to me, so he took the chance. He slid closer to me and put his arms around him. And I thought, you like the boy, and his hands are around you! So I put my head on his chest. But then I thought, wait! You don't want a relationship! But oh well, I didn't take my head off his chest.

"Hey" he said, "look."

I picked my head up and looked and said "it's beautiful."

"like you" he said meeting my gaze. He smiled, "What's dark blue?" "I can't say" I said.

Our embrace stopped with am employee kicking us out of the glass thing we were riding in. Harry took me by the hand and we walked away "It's getting pretty late, we should go home." He said

"Alright and thanks" I replied

"for what" he asked.

"For putting me on that death contraption called the London eye" I told him

He laughed "Anything for you love."

The car ride home was fun, we were singing and talking and then he asked…

"So was this a first date?"

"Maybe…" I said, and then I took out my chapstick and put it on in front of the car mirror. I saw him smile from the corner of my eye. I was done and I smiled at him and raised my eyebrow really fast. He didn't stop smiling. He unlocked the car doors, which was my cue to get out. By the time I got out he was already walking to me. He took me by hand and led me inside, and boy did I wanna kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

hapter 3

Right after we went inside we went right into the living room. He did it again; he pushed me against a stone pillar. He smiled sexily at me. He pushed my chin upwards, and now we were nose to nose. If I could just lean forwards then... my thoughts were interrupted as his lips latched onto mine. They were soft and gentle, and I felt everything melt. Our bodies brushed against each other and I ached for more. It became more passionate, fire on our tongues as they touched. I felt him put his hands on my butt. He then led me upstairs to our bedroom; he pushed me against the wall. We kept the kiss and then he took of my sweater and then his shirt came off. I wanted more. He put his hands on the back of my thighs and lifted me up. I quickly wrapped my legs around him. He carried me and threw me on one of the two beds. He was on top of me and I loved the was we kissed.

Harrys Point of view (P.O.V)

We pulled away for a bit, but I wanted more. I moved a few strands of hair away from her face, placed my hand on her chin and ran my thumb along her bottom lip. She rested her cold hand on the back of my neck, the other gently touching my face. Her blue eyes, full of intensity, were staring into mine.  
When our lips first met, they simply brushed against each other. It was enough to make me ache for more. She pulled my face to hers again and started to kiss me. She ran her fingers through my hair.  
I could smell the same perfume she had been wearing when we first met and electricity began to run through my veins, causing me to kiss her more passionately.

Louis' P.O.V (the next morning)

Why aren't they in the car yet? I screamed "Harrry! Alinnna!" "You're late, come downstairs; we need to get to the recording studio." No reply. Alright, let see what they're up to. I open the door to their bedroom and there they are. Asleep in the same bed together; I take a picture of them and send to the boys with a text saying, get here now! A minute later we all pile in their bedroom. I make the signal with my fingers: three two one! Me and Liam jump on top of them and Zayn and Niall scream "Wake up!"

Alina's P.O.V

What the? I wake up to Liam jumping on top of me. When he sees me finally awake he says "Hello there babe" and gives me a cute smile.

Louis sees me and says "You're not trying to steal Harry away from me are you?"

"No Louis, I would never do such a thing!" I replied.

He laughed and Liam and Louis jumped off. "There's two beds, you know" Zayn said.

"It was late at night, and we just both crashed." Harry told him.

Louie broke in and said "Of course, anyways, you two have 10 minutes to be downstairs so we can go to our first day of recording a new song."

He also said "by the way Alina, your eyes are grey." And with that they all left.

It was quiet between me and Harry for a few minutes, Untill he asked "So what does grey mean?"

"Its not important, it just means that I'm tired."

I got up and went to change. Just as I was finishing putting the finishing touches to my hair Harry comes up to me and grabs my waist. I turn around and he says "Hey beautiful."

I was going to say something but I was cut off from Harry's lips meeting mine. His lips were soft and tender. I started to kiss him back. My lips opened against his, deepening the kiss. He pushed me up the cold, brick wall. He raised his right arm and held it up the wall, his left gripping my waist tightly. My heart was hitting my ribcage so hard, I wondered if he could hear the sound of it thudding. I ran my hands through his hair, pulling him closer, and wanting more. Things were getting good, until Louis came.

"Come on guys!" he said, "you can put a show on for us in the limo."

Me and Harry stopped, but I saw it in his eyes that he didn't want to.

Harry took me by the hand, and Louis said "Just crashed right?"

"Shut up Louis" Harry said with a laugh.

We went outside and what I saw looked like a limo, but it was tall enough for us to walk in without bending.

"Why is it so tall?" I asked

"Let's just say, we can't sit for 2 hours." Louis told me.

"Ahh" I said

"Alinnna" Louis said "What's dark blue, your eyes were just grey like 15 minutes ago"

"I can't say" I told him with a smile

"Oh am I not worthy enough?"

"Yes Louis, you have to prove yourself" I told him.

"You'll tell me one day" he said looking up and opening the car door. I laughed

We all got into the car. "What took so long?" said Niall

"Well" Louis said pretending to cry. "I saw my Harry making out with Alina."

"Making out?" Zayn said

"What is this making out? Show us"

"No no" Harry said, "We would rather not"

"But but" Louie said directing this towards Harry, "Are you two a couple?"

Harry looked at me. "Are we?"

"Yes, Louis, sorry to break it to you, he's all mine."

"There there Louis" Niall said rubbing Louie's back

"Well" Harry said "If you four would excuse us, we have a little business to take of."

And with that he pulled this curtain thing down from the roof and we had ¼ of the limo space to us. I looked at Harry's eyes for a while. He starred back. Harry leaned up a bit and gently caressed my cheek. He put his hand behind my neck and pulled me towards him so that I was practically lying on top of him. I lowered my face so that our noses were almost touching. I closed my eyes as Harry slowly moved up. We began kissing. It was so passionate; I knew I would ache for more. With the heat of our mouths together moving so slowly, little by little… unhurried. We began to move our lips firmer, faster, harder and deeper. My teeth gnawed his lips as he did to mine. It was like our lips were possessed together. I felt so faint; the only thing keeping me awake was my hands on his chest and his arms pressing me against him. Harry stopped.

"noo!" I said. We sat up.

"Tell me what dark blue means." He said

"Love" I told him.

Harry put his hand on my face, and I leaned towards him. We closed our eyes and our noses were touching. He then covered my mouth with his in a hungry kiss. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and ...

"Harry my love, you forgot to lock the curtain down" I heard Louis' voice.

We opened our eyes and saw Liam, Louie, Zayn, and Niall looking at us. I could feel myself blushing.

"What's green?" Zayn said out of nowhere.

"It depends, is it dark or light?" I asked him

"Really dark," Niall said, "like am emerald."

I smiled.

"Well…" Liam said

"You know I can't say."

Louis said "That's right boys; we have to become worthy to know."

With that they went back into the depths of the limo.

"Tell me" Harry said with pleading eyes

"It means that I'm extremely happy." I told him. I planted a little kiss on his lips and went to the boys.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to the recording studio was pretty normal for the most part.

"We're here!" Louis shouts

I look outside and see a big building, our limo parks in an empty space and all the boys and me climb out of the car.

"aww, why did we park so far the building?" Niall says

"Its not that far Niall" Zayn tells him

Harry turns to me and says "want a piggy back ride?"

"Are you serious?" I ask him

"Yea" he says, "hop on."

So Harry carries me to the recording studio, and then Louis says

"Next time, its my turn."

We all laugh and then a man in a suit comes and tells us

"Okay, today you guys will be recording your song called Rock Me."

I know the song lyrics, but I'm kind of scared to record my own song.

We all walk into the both and stand at our microphones. We hear the track starting and we start singing, but it didn't sound as good as it should have. I knew the problem, they weren't getting into the song. It was weird because it seems like their kind of song so I stopped singing. The track stopped and Harry asked me

"Why did you stop?"

"Because we weren't doing a good job." I told him. "You guys should have more fun when recording. Move around a bit, dance, and have fun. But don't forget about your voice!"

They all nodded. We took our places again and the track started. Harry started singing his first part. They when Louis' part happened, he came over to me and took my hands and we started to do a little dance for fun. They every one just had fun. I went over to Harry. When the "rock me" part came, he took me and I went in front of him, while he was in the back. We did a little grind session to match the lyrics of the song.

With a little more dances the song was done in no time.

"Great job guys, your done now" said the guy recording us.

"cool, we'll just hang at home" he said, motioning to me. We called for our own limo and talked,laughed, made out. :P

The limo pulled up to the house and Harry puts his arm around my shoulder, we walk inside of our house and I plop down onto the couch.

"So" I say "What are we going to do here?"

"We" he said, "are not going to do anything _here_."

"Where are we going then?" I laughed

He gets up "get your bikini" he says with a wink.

I went upstairs to choose one. I ended u getting frustrated because all of mine kept making me look a lot too sexy. I knew I needed to hurry up so I picked one that was pink with like a flower design. My boobs were a nice size, even better in the bikini ;)

cgi/set?id=90360742

I put on a crop top and some shorts, then let my hair down and pushed a pair of sunglasses into my hair. I was ready.

cgi/set?id=90363177

I went downstairs hoping I didnt look too much like a... you know, slut? I knew I did, but I hope that I didnt over do it :/

He walks into the room fixing his hair by doing that cute shake.

He whistles, and I laugh.

"ready?" he asks me. I nod my head.

Inside the limo, we pulled sat down next to each other, we talked for a while, then he placed his hand on my leg. We looked at each other, then I leaned up and kissed his lips lightly. I didn't expect more, but it was almost impossible to not kiss him again. Our lips met again, he pulled me into his lap. He was sitting up and I was straddling him, kissing him. He opened his mouth, and I pushed my tongue through our lips into his mouth. We kissed intensely, and I had no intention of stopping any time soon. I had my hands in his hair, and he had his hands on my waist. He started to plant little kisses down my neck, then moved back to my mouth. I shifted against his hips and he moaned into my mouth, but then Harry pulled away, moving me off of his lap. He smiled at me deviously. He probably thought that I would do anything for more. Which in my mind was true, but he didnt know that.

I lifted up my eyebrows and smiled slightly as is to say, "okay then, no more kissing." Then I broke my gaze, still smiling  
I think he got the message because he lightly placed a couple of fingers on my face, motioning me to look at him, he started to kiss me again, but I moved away slightly to tease him. I waited a couple of seconds, then kissed him. There was such passion that I never wanted it to end. My fingers would lightly trace his jawbone while his hands would hold my waist in a way that I loved. His neck kisses were to die for. Ours kisses were special. I really liked Harry...

A little later

Harry and I were still in the limo so I asked "where exactly are you taking me?"

"A abandoned beach, we're here." he replies. "just another minute or two."  
I looked out the window and he was right. We were on a beach, except nobody was there.

We left the limo and Harry took me by the hand. He leads me towards a big rock wall. I set my stuff down and take off the shirt and shorts. I felt Harry's gaze on my body. Not to gloat, but I knew my body was nice. I had a nice, big shaped butt, a skinny waist with a flat stomach, and nice boobs. I wasn't facing him, because I was looking at the beautiful clear water. Then I felt him grab my waist and pull me towards him. He starts kissing my neck and whispers "do you swim well underwater?"

I didn't really reply, but I felt him disconnect from me. I see him taking out a huge plastic bag with two pairs of goggles inside. He takes off his clothes, which I dont mind and puts them in the plastic bag along with my things. He then ties the bag really tight multiple times and rolls the top. At this point im really confused.

He must have saw it in my face because he said "We're going to be diving into the water."

"But why are you tying up our stuff?" I questioned

He answered "Because we are talking it with us."

"why?..." I asked again.

"Well we're going to be diving in emm this rock." He says pointing to the massive rock wall behind us.

My eyes widened because I had no idea how we would dive into a rock.

"A little farther and deeper into the water" he points to the water, "there is a cave thing where I have my hiding spot, so are you good at diving?"

"yes, I am" I said, taking the goggles from his hand.

"Dont worry, I'll guide you there."

He takes my hand and we wade deeper into the water. He puts his goggles on, and I copy.

"Were you serious about this?" I ask him

"yep" he states and he jumps in.


End file.
